Living The Dream
by PekkasandBJ
Summary: DMMORPG YGGDRASIL was Hunter's life, and he spent everything he had in real life to stay in his virtual one. His obssession with the virtual world made him stay until the end of the servers. Now, it's real. Hunter couldn't be happier. Don't give the power to rival World Items to a man obssessed with experiencing everything. WARNING: Violence, Sexual Content, Language, Gore


**Character Sheet**

**Name: Hunter**

**Race: Human**

**Description: Without a doubt, the mightiest warrior, above all others.**

**Job: Ascended Knight**

**Residence: King Arthur's Castle**

**Guild: Power Devourers**

**Guild Descrption: An all-male guild for those who seek to ascend their bodily limits. (Rival guild to Power Vilifiers)**

**Alignment: Chaotic Good**

**Karma: 195**

**Racial Level: N/A**

**Job Level:**

**Champion Lvl 15 (Warriors that excel at leading, commanding, inspiring and creating armies/parties)**

**Duelist Lvl 15 (Warriors that excel when fighting one-on-one)**

**Greater Warrior Lvl 15 (Warriors that have given all their being to attaining power, and successfully done so)**

**Greater Knight Lvl 10 (Promoted knights that have mastered being a foot soldier and now fight as heavy cavalry)**

**Jack-Of-All-Trades Lvl 10 (Allows use of all weapons, from the humble sword to certain types of warrior magic)**

**Predator Lvl 5 (Ranged attacker that specialises in hunting humans)**

**Templar Lvl 5 (Knights that specialise in hunting mages)**

**Armoursmith Lvl 12 (Proficiency in repairing and crafting armour)**

**Weaponsmith Lvl 11 (Proficiency in repairing and crafting weapons)**

**Almighty Lvl 1 (Granted to those who can defeat GM's in an unfair fight)**

**Alchemist's Project Lvl 1 (Granted to those whose bodies have been altered by World Items)**

**HP: 11,970,397,459 (Broken Limiter/Alchemist's Project) (Don't break the SVword limit -Admin)**

**MP: 5,000**

**PHY ATK: Immeasurable**

**PHY DEF: Immeasurable**

**AGILITY: 92/100**

**MAG ATK: 20/100**

**MAG DEF: 70/100**

**RESIST: 96/100**

**SPECIAL: 100/100**

Hunter screamed as he cut another Skeleton Dragon's head in half.

Ever since the shutdown announcement, he'd been running around and killing as many mobs and players as possible in an attempt to alleviate his sadness and grief.

"IT CAN'T BE ENDING!" He screamed, casting another **[Lure] **and roaring at the mobs it spawned.

He didn't bother checking what it was before instantly killing it with an overhead swing of his ultra greatsword.

Tears would've been falling down his face if they could. Instead, a sad face was stuck above his helmet.

"EVERYTHING I LOVE IS HERE!" He cried as he fell to his knee's, placing his head in hands.

Even though his eyes were closed, he could still see the timer ticking down.

_01:00:00_

Hunter kept crying into his hands.

He stayed there for a few minutes before standing up and sniffing up snot.

He opened his menu and turned up his music volume.

The soft and serene music that accompanied the grasslands whispered sweet nothings in his ears.

He realized how much time was lost when there was an alarm.

_00:01:00_

"Please don't go..."

_00:00:50_

"I have nothing else..."

_00:00:30_

"Don't make me go..."

_00:00:01_

"Please..."

_00:00:00_

_..._

_00:00:01_

_00:00:02_

Hunter opened his eyes.

It... It was still here.

HE, was still here.

Hunter stood up, smelling the fragrant herbs.

Alarmed, his fingers danced over the armour on his nose.

Slowly, he began to chuckle.

The chuckle evolved into full laughter as tears of happiness fell down his face.

He didn't know how or why he was still here, but it didn't matter.

Calmiing down, he stared down at his hand.

In the same motion as before, he cast **[Lure] **instinctively.

His spell, one of nine he knew that weren't Warrior exclusive, summoned an enemy that was related to the area and relative to his level.

This meant it summoned the strongest enemies in the game.

The grass in the lands all warped into the floor, shooting up dirt and creating a warrior made of grass, wielding a wooden staff.

**Supreme Earth Warrior (Female)**

**Lvl 97**

The warrior was about 6ft and made completely of dirt and leaves, wearing minimal armour, and staring at him with glowing green eyes.

Hunter's eyes dragged over the warriors form.

The warrior, although made of leaves, was very curvy and busty. Why, he knew not, but damn if he didn't like it.

A heavy thunk woke him from his musing. Hunter looked up, an end of the wooden pole resting on his helmet.

The warrior tilted the green human head it wore, long, green hair falling to the side. Hunter smirked and swung his sword.

The warrior backflipped away, crouching low to the ground.

He clicked his tongue, then vanished.

The warrior looked around, standing firm.

Hunter reappeared, resting his sword on his shoulder.

The warrior spat up green fluid, dropping the pole she carried.

Hunter looked through the giant hole he'd punched in the warrior, as she disappated back into the floor.

There was silence, before Hunter whooped.

"Booyah! Still the greatest!" Hunter raised his arms and laughed.

He was like that for a second.

"Now then, I'm in a fantasy world." Hunter rationalised. "I have, from what I'd iineffectively observed, retained all my power and equipment. However, it is like I've had this all my life." Hunter reached down, successfully tapping the ground wihout digging all the way to the core.

"I don't seem to have any cash." Hunter grumbled. "Nor do mobs drop any. A guild's worth, gone. Without money, I can't experience the world. Guess I gotta make some money."

Hunter looked around.

"But first, where is what?" He scratched his head.

He clicked a few times before he took off in a deafening boom to his left.

**Minutes later...**

Hunter gazed onwards at the battle.

The battle was between some humans and a squadron of ogres.

The humans were holding their own by a small margin, but they were getting tired.

Hmm, maybe he should step in. They might tell him where he is.

...

There, perfect moment.

Hunter vanished from his spot, cutting through the entire ogre group in the time it took for the first's blood to spurt.

**POV change.**

Alissa was sweating like a pig.

Normally, she wanted to maintain her hygiene like a proper lady, as taught by her father, but damn that right now.

They'd been fighting these filthy ogres for a few minutes now, and she was ready to drop.

Constantly casting buffing and healing spells had taken their toll.

She couldn't imagine how Kraig and Aiden felt.

Kraig and Aiden were the frontline and had been stabbing, cutting, smacking and hitting the ogres while getting pounded every now and again, saved by her healing and buffing.

Still, they had injuries, such as a deep cut on Aidan's back, or the numerous cuts on Kraigs' face.

They had her respect, hell she'd accept Kraigs' date if they lived through this.

The healthiest of them, Theotic, was rapid-firing arrows into the orcs. He kept away, leaving him fine, if not for the welts forming on his arm and fingers where the string had repeatedly smacked or dragged on them. Still, the mute archer was shooting as fast as he could.

Then, blood spewed from all the ogres' bodies.

Kraig and Aiden both yelled as blood coated their armour, covering the mixture of their and the ogres' blood that was beginning to dry.

For a few seconds, everyone was still, with Theotic still aiming at the now-dead ogres, before everyone dropped in exhaustion.

Alissa's eyelids were very heavy, and she was quickly drifting off.

Footsteps made her look up and see a glowing red visor and full helmet staring down at her, before she fully drifted off.


End file.
